Edd
Edd, mostly referred to by his nickname “Double D”, is one of the main three protagonists of the Cartoon Network animated series Ed, Edd n Eddy. He is the brains of the Eds, and is often the voice of reason among the three. He is known for his neat-freak habits, his smarts and gadget-making ability (which is often used by Eddy in his scams) and his signature hat. Despite being the most rule-abiding of the three, he still goes along willingly with Eddy’s schemes and scams. In the Fiction Wrestling Multiverse, Edd is a professional wrestler currently signed to WWE on the ''Animated'' brand, Cartoon Wrestling Federation (CWF), Xtreme Cartoon Wrestling (XCW), Apex Caliber Wrestling (ACW) on the RAMPAGE brand, and Ultimate Impact Wrestling (UIW). Background * Series: Ed, Edd n Eddy * Species: Human * Age: 14 * Height: 5’7” * Weight: 171 lbs. * Companies: (Currently) WWE: Animated, CWF, XCW, APEX, UIW (Formerly) CWA, PCUW * Debut: 1999 * Status: Active * Billed from: Peach Creek * Allies: '''Eddy, Ed, Rolf, Nazz, Sansa Stark (girlfriend) * '''Rivals: Joffrey Baratheon, Kevin, South Park Four, Smosh, Arthur Read * Twitter: @DGenerationEDD (XCW), @BrainsOverBrawn (PCUW), @WipeYourFeet (APEX) Professional wrestling career WWF/E: Animated Cartoon Wrestling Federation Xtreme Cartoon Wrestling Peach Creek Ultimate Wrestling X Division Champion (2012–present) Apex Caliber Wrestling Various Feuds (2013–present) Cartoon Wrestling Alliance Personality Edd is a rather scrupulous, but kind and good-intentioned youth. Docile, polite and disciplined, he willingly adheres to the laws and regulations of his community. With his love and desire for order, he occasionally undertakes the role of a peacemaker. He is incredibly gentle and accepting, albeit sometimes awkward and timid in his interactions, particularly with people of the opposite sex. Although considered an outcast, he is a generally well-respected, if not appreciated, member of his peer group, whom he gladly counsels and assists if need be. Even so, perfectionist Edd is something of a “goody-two-shoes,” wishing to please and accommodate to the needs of others. Edd is quite delicate and mysophobic, disliking any potentially “harmful” form of physical activity and among all, contamination. He will go great lengths to cleanse his environment, and exhibits numerous idiosyncrasies; among these odd habits are his tendency to name tag his every possession, to the extent of claiming to “not be able to rest in an unlabeled setting.” He has a significant dislike of sports as well, rooted perhaps from an infamous, scarcely mentioned dodge ball incident from his childhood. What Edd lacks in physical strength is substituted by his intelligence, in a total reversal of the dim-witted yet physically stronger Ed. Exceptionally precocious, Edd is a promising young inventor with an interest in science. Although clever and perceptive, his foresights are often denied by an insidious Eddy. It is then that he displays his characteristic neuroticism and sarcasm, to the chagrin of his friends. Edd has also proven on many occasions to be quite brave. In “The Day the Ed Stood Still,” he volunteered to potentially sacrifice himself to make up for his creation of Monster Ed. In the movie, he is among the first to stand up to Eddy’s Brother while he was torturing Eddy. In earlier episodes, he was a little more laid back and a lot more soft-spoken, he was also much more subservient to the whims of Eddy. However, as time wore on and his character expanded, he not only became more understanding and disciplined, but also more sarcastic and insubordinate to Eddy. He also began to talk a lot more than he used to. His quirks were also played up a lot more as well, such as his intelligence, his perfectionism, and his obsessions with order and cleanliness. He also gets upset when people are better than him in something he excels at, as seen in “Ed in a Halfshell,” “Too Smart for His Own Ed,” and “In Like Ed”, suggesting he has somewhat of a superiority complex. Personal life In wrestling Edd generally prefers to wrestle a high-flying, X Division type style, a contrast to the powerhouse Ed and the more grounded Eddy. Finishing moves * Clash of the Eds (Belly-to-back Inverted Mat Slam) – APEX * Edducational Padlock (Bridging Double Chickenwing) – APEX * Daredevil D (Bridging Wrist-lock Electric Chair Drop) – PCUW/UIW * Flying Edsault (Moonsault) – XCW * Ed Lock / LockEd Up (Omoplata Crossface) – XCW * Shining Wizard – PCUW/UIW; used as a signature move in APEX Signature moves * Boston Crab * Cul-de-Sac Collision (Turnbuckle climb into a Rebounded Corkscrew Senton to a standing opponent) * Discus Clothesline * Double D-DT (Snap DDT followed by a Lifting DDT) * Dragon Sleeper * Edd-cyclopedia ''(Double Underhook Suplex floated over into a Cross Armbreaker) * ''Eddicanrana (Dragonrana) * Edducational Press (Shooting Star Press) – APEX * European Uppercut * Fireman’s Carry Neckbreaker * Fosbury Flop * Frog Splash * Frankensteiner, sometimes inverted or preceded by a kip-up * High Knee from the apron to the outside of the ring * Inverted Leg Drop Bulldog into a pin * Multiple kick variations ** Drop, sometimes from the top rope ** Enzuigiri ** Front Missile Drop ** Loss of Intelligence (Backflip) ** Roundhouse ** Sockheadache (Running Corner Enzuigiri) ** Spin ** Super ** Wipe Your Feet (Springboard Roundhouse) * Royal Butterfly (Standing Butterfly transitioned into a Butterfly Suplex) – adopted from Sansa Stark * Sliding Forearm Smash * Snap Suplex, sometimes into the turnbuckles * Springboard 450° Splash * Springboard Forearm Smash * Springboard Moonsault onto a standing opponent transitioned into an Inverted DDT * Suicide Dive Managers * Ed * Eddy * Nazz Van Bartonschmeer * Rolf Nicknames * “Double D” * “Marion” (middle name) * “Eddward” (full forename) * “Sockhead” * “Double Dork/Dweeb” (by Kevin) * “Double D Ed-boy” (by Rolf) Entrance themes * “Me Against the World” by Simple Plan (PCUW/UIW) * “Fortune 4” by Dale Oliver (PCUW/UIW; used while as part of The Erupting Eds) * “Stoopid Ass” by Grand Theft Audio (XCW; used while as part of D-Generation Ed) * “Get Ready to Fly” by GRITS (APEX; June 21, 2013 – present) * “Break it Down” by The DX Band (APEX; April 5, 2013 – August 23, 2013; used while as part of The Erupting Eds) * “Live Like a Warrior” by Matisyahu (CWA) Championships and accomplishments Cartoon Wrestling Alliance * CWA Aerial Assault Championship (6 times) * CWA Combine Championship (2 times) – with Eddy * CWA Global Championship (1 time) Cartoon Wrestling Federation Fiction Wrestling Awards * Former Tag Team Champions of the Year (2012) – with Ed * Tag Team Match of the Year (2014) – with Ed vs. South Park Four (Eric Cartman and Stan Marsh) vs. Mario Bros. (Mario and Luigi) in a Tables, Ladders, and Chairs Match of the XCW Tag Team Championship at XCW Heatwave Peach Creek Ultimate Wrestling * PCUW X Division Championship (3 times) WWF/E: Animated * WWE Toon Cruiserweight Championship (1 time) Xtreme Cartoon Wrestling * XCW Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Ed Trivia * In CWA, Edd holds the record for reigning the Aerial Assault championship at six times. Category:Fictional Wrestlers Category:Male Wrestlers Category:XCW Wrestlers Category:PCUW Wrestlers Category:ACW Wrestlers